Bre and Kayla meet Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: this is my birthday present to Bre aka IceCreamPopStar. So, here we go... What happens when a strange girl shows up on Bre's doorstep. And why did she let this girl talk her into going into the sewers... what will they uncover? Happy birthday sis!
1. fanfiction friends found

_okay, so it was Icecreampopstar's birthday on Dec 12th, and I promised her a birtheday fic... so... this one's for you sis :)_

* * *

><p>Bre walked down the dark alley. She didn't understand where she was or how she had gotten there, only that a sense of fear was upon her. Suddenly, 5 foot ninja jump out from the shadows. She tried her best against them, but soon they had her up against the wall... just as the leader holding her there was about to strike, something grabbed him away from her. The moonlight showed 4 full grown turtles, fighting the foot ninja. After they were defeated, the one with the blue bandana came over.<p>

"Oh my god." said Bre. "You guys are the ninja turtles!" she squealed, jumping up and down. Leo didn't seem to hear what she had said.

"Are you alright." he asked.

"I'm fine now." she said, practically drooling all over him.

"Bre, bre? Bre honey, wake up." She was pulled from her fantasy by her mother.

"Mom, it's christmas break! Go away!" Bre said, pulling the covers back over her head.

"Bre, there's someone at the door to see you."

"oh, now what?" she asked, pulling herself from her bed and following her mother. A girl stood at the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Bre asked, cocking an eyebrow. She had never met this girl, at least she didn't think she had.

"Breanna?" the strange girl asked.

"Um... yeah?" Bre was still confused. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Breanna, I am your father!" the strange girl said, but suddenly she didn't seem so strange anymore.

"That sounds like something Kayla would say, er... um... type. But she lives in Montana. There's no way that you're her!' Bre said doubtfully. The strange girl just smiled.

"I was crushing terribly on a guy who shall not be named..." the girl said.

"Oh my god! Kayla! I'm finally meeting you! What are you doing here in New York?" she asked.

"Well, I'm here for Christmas Break." Kayla said, still grinning cheesily.

"No joke? well, come on. Imma show you the wonderful... well, the city of New york." Bre said, smiling and grabbing Kayla's arm, jerking her out of the house. "See ya mom!" she called behind her.

"Wait! Shouldn't you at least put on some clothes!" her mother called as Bre sheepishly walked back in the house in her Ninja Turtle pajamas.

"I'll be right out." she said, her face bright red.

"Take your time." Kayla said, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Bre and Kayla walked down the street. Bre explained things to Kayla but she didn't seem to be paying attention.<p>

"Okay, what's up?" Bre asked, turning to Kayla, knowing something was bugging her.

"I don't know, you ever wonder if..." she stared at a manhole in the ground, and Bre knew where she was going with it.

"Kayla, no. You know it and I know it. Ninja Turtles could never exist. As far as I know, there's no chemical plant called CGRI or TGRI, depending on which version you're going with. So forget it."

"Come on, Bre. You've lived her how long? And you've never been just a little curious to go into the sewers just to check things out..." Kayla tried. Bre roled her eyes, but pulled her bag off her back.

"Okay..." she said, pulling out two flash lights she just happened to have in her bag. "Can't believe I'm letting a tourist talk me into this..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, we've found out one thing..." Kayla said, holding her nose.<p>

"And what's that?" Bre asked.

"It freaking stinks down here!" Kayla said.

"Like I said, the wonderful city of New York, with all it's sewage naturally." Bre said sarcastically. "Look, we're not going to find anything down here. Beside, New York is so big! How do we know we're even on the right side of town."

"There's gotta be something here. I can feel it!" Kayla said, pressing on. Bre rolled her eyes but followed Kayla. After about 25 minutes, they hit a brick wall.

"Come on, Kayla. It's a dead end. Let's go."

"Hold on a second." Kayla said, examining the wall.

"What?" Bre asked.

"Look. Remember the 2007 movie. When Mikey is skating down to the lair. He, he pulled on one of these.." she trailed off, reaching for the thing she was pointing at.

"Oh come on Kayla! Don't be such a..." she was cut off by the wall opening. "Whoa." she said.

"Come on. It will close soon." Kayla said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in.

"Okay, and if ninja turtles don't exist? We could have just walked in on a secret mafia and we could be dead in the next five seconds." Bre said.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure. Like Mikey would say, Cowabunga!" Kayla said, jumping off the platform they were on, to a lower one just about 5 feet below them.

* * *

><p>"-Cowabunga!" the turtles looked around at each other.<p>

"That sounded like a girl voice." Leo said. "Not Mikey."

Raph and Donnie nodded.

"Hey, exactly. Girl's voice. Sounds like Mikey's home." Raph said, chuckling.

"What?" came Mikey's voice. He appeared on the stairs from above. All the turtles looked at each other before pulling out their weapons, looking at the door.

"Wait, who else even knows the phrase cowabunga?" Donnie asked, looking back at his brothers.

"I don't know." Leo said. "But whoever does are about to come around that corner..."

_okay, I was originally going to make this a one shot but... you know, so it's probably going to be a couple of chapters just for you Bre ^_^ hope you like it so far... :P_


	2. comparing movies and life

_second chapter coming up..._

* * *

><p>Kayla and Bre rounded the corner... Kayla first saw Raph, both Sai drawn standing in ready stance. Bre, however, first noticed Leo, standing with both katanas drawn. Then they realized the others, Donnie was standing ready while Mikey quickly flipped down from where he had been standing, drawing out his nunchaku and spinning them around.<p>

"Whoa." Bre and Kayla looked at each other with shock, excitement, and fear.

"Told ya." Kayla said, smiling.

"Funny." bre said sarcastically, walking down the steps towards the turtles. The turtles however just looked at them oddly.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and what do ya want!" Raph said in a meaner tone.

"Raph, cool your shell." Leo said.

"What? They could be working with the shredder." Raph considered.

"No, no. Trust me... we wouldn't get caught dead working for that asshole." Kayla said.

"Kayla! Language!" Bre said.

"What? Just speaking my mind. And you can't deny it. Shredder is a freaking asshole!' she said plainly. Bre opened her mouth to protest but then stopped, nodding her head like, _yeah, can't deny. _

"You know Shredder though, how?" Raph asked, still not buying it.

"It's... it's hard to explain." Bre said.

"It's like this... um, hold on." Kayla said, walking to Raph. Raph tensed but stayed still. She felt his arm.

"Um, Kayla what are you doing?" Bre asked.

"I have seen these muscles a million times and have never gotten to feel them!" she said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Raph looked uncertainly at Leo. Bre walked over to Leo.

"Same here." she breathed, un able to tame the fangirl within her. She practically hugged Leo's arm.

"Oh my god, they're real!" Bre said, looking at Kayla and grinning. Leo and Raph looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Okay, so um..." Leo started but stopped. "bre was it? Could um, could you stop petting me?" he asked. Bre backed off.

"Sorry." she said. Kayla looked over where she was still rubbing her hand across Raph's arm.

"Get off!" he shouted, moving his arm violently shaking her off.

"he's even hotter up close when he's mean." Kayla said to Bre, completely ignorant to Raph bein mean to her.

"Okay, so how did you guys find us?" Leo asked.

"Well, I remembered Mikey grabbing the one thing above the wall." Kayla said.

"Ugh, Mikey! Giving away our hideout!" Raph said, glaring down his brother.

"No, no!" Kayla said, defending Mikey, "It wasn't like that... here..." she started, sitting down on the couch. "You all might want to sit down for this one..." Bre sat next to her while all four turtles sat on the other couch. Splinter walked out at about that moment.

"Boys!" he started to scold upon seeing the girls on the couch.

"It's not their fault, Splinter." Bre addressed.

"You better sit down too..." Kayla suggested. The old rat looked confused, especially to the fact that the girls had not fainted, but did as was suggested and sat down.

"Okay, so... you guys are a movie and tv show." Bre started.

"Wait, what?" Donnie asked.

"Movies I used to watch for pass time and a tv show I used to watch after school." Kayla said.

"You're not making any sense..." Leo trailed off.

"Okay, um... oh, I got it. Bre, remember Raph and Leo's first fight?" Kayla asked.

"By heart." Bre said happily.

"Okay, we'll play back your fight from the first movie we saw." Kayla said to Raph and Leo.

"Obviously, I'll be Raph and Bre will be Leo." she added.

"Yeah, she's Raph cause she's constantly pissed and I'm Leo cause, well, I'm sexy and I know it." Bre joked, causing her to get a slap on the back of the head playfully from Kayla.

"See what I mean." Bre said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, ready?" Kayla asked."So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, what do we do know?" Bre asked and Leo and Raph perked up at the memory of it.

"Splinter's out there somewhere!"

"I know Splinter's out there."

"So what we gonna do about it?"

"What can we do about it? April's our only lead to these guys. We just have to sit tight until she can come up with something."

"Oh... so that's the plan from our great leader huh? Just sit here on our butts!"

"I never said I was your great leader."

"Oh yeah, well ya sure act it sometimes ya know that!"

"oh yeah, well you act like a jerk sometimes! And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything."

"Oh well maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!"

"Why don't cha!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Go ahead! We don't need ya!" Bre and Kayla smiled after the acting and looked at the turtles. Leo and Raph were both dropped jaw. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other.

"Ooh, ooh! Our turn!" Mikey said.

"Pork rind?" he passed the fake pork rind to his brother. Donnie pretended to take it.

"Pork rind."

"Okay, so maybe they are working for the Shredder!" Raph said. Kayla and Bre stopped smiling.

"What?"

"Well how else do you explain how the foot clan found me on the roof after that!" Raph argued.

"The foot clan found you because of the little punk Danny! He thought he had seen one of you guys in a mirror which he really did and told Shredder where to possibly find you all. Meanwhile, Mikey was the one under the table." Kayla explained.

"You remember that movie better than me you know?" Bre asked.

"I know." Kayla said, grinning.

"Okay. So whether you are working for Shredder or not..." Leo trailed off, obviously taking it all in. "How could you possibly know that argument?" he asked.

"Because..." Kayla almost sounded irritated. "it's all in a movie. At the end of the first one, Shredder gets thrown off a roof."

"Well not on purpose. Splinter more or less lost his grip after Shredder threw something at him." Bre filled in.

"But it didn't really help that Casey apparently crushed him with the garbage truck because Shredder came back again."

"Meanwhile, you guys are living in April's new apartment."

"And then Keno comes into the picture!" Kayla said excitedly. The girls looked at each other in excitement at remembering while the turtles were remembering this as part of their past and not some movie.

"Oh and then Shredder made Tokka and Rahzar." Bre put in.

"And then Doctor what's his face with the ooze."

"Professor Perry." Donnie corrected.

"Yeah and then..." her and Bre looked at each other and in unison began to sing, "Go ninja go ninja go!"

"We are sad." said Bre, laughing with Kayla.

"I know!" Kayla said back, laughing just as hard.

"Oh and then the most recent addition..." Kayla said. "Where Mr. Winters has his monsters he needs to get."

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, looking at her oddly.

"You know... Mr. Winters hires Kairai to gather his monsters and..." she trailed off, looking bewildered. "How could you not remember this but remember the rest. This is more recent."

"Well Kayla, you know that was done by another director. Maybe it doesn't apply here." Splinter looked like he had something on his mind.

"You have told us what has already happened." he said, pulling it all together. "I suspect you also know how we came to be." he suggested.

"the ooze. That you all crawled in." Bre said.

"Precisely my dear." he said. "Now, why I came out here." he said, turning to Leo. "Leo, I must speak with you in the dojo." Leo looked concerned, but followed Splinter.

"Or maybe it hasn't happened yet." Kayla whispered to Bre.


	3. dimension jumping

_alright... here comes 3rd chapter. That last one was written very quickly but if ya didn't understand I was showing how well me and Bre REALLY know our turtles :) now... um, back to the story I guess :) _

"Okay, while those two are gone... would you mind showing me where you would find this... um... movie about our life?"

"I can't believe you guys haven't actually seen these movies anywhere!" kayla said.

"Well, I haven't seen anything about Ninja turtles on tv forever and that's all they really have Kayla." Bre said. "Oh, but in about half a year they're going to have that new series out!" bre said excitedly.

"Well yeah, but... oh I don't know. Donnie, where's your computer?" Kayla asked.

"Hey guys!" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

"April!" Mikey cheered upon seeing her walk down with Casey.

"Who are these guys?" Casey asked, looking at the two girls instantly. Raph still sat with his arms crossed.

"Apparently, 'fangirls' who have seen 'our' movie." he said, using air quotations and sounding irritated.

"Fangirls?" Casey asked.

"Yea. This one was about to show Donnie 'us' in the world." Raph still rolled his eyes, pointing at Kayla.

"Hey! This one has a name!" Kayla growled, glaring at him before turning back to the computer. Raph's eyebrows went up at how mean she really was and he could see why the other girl had compared her to him.

"Okay, so..." Kayla said, beginning to type furiously. She went to google search and typed in, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"

The search box came up and said, _did you mean: _Teenage ninja classes.

"Bre, come look at this!" Kayla said, calling her over.

"This isn't possible!" Bre said, sitting down next to her.

"Try youtube!" Bre urged. Kayla typed in and searched Ninja Turtles episode 1. She only came up with a bunch of ninjitsu and kung fu training videos.

"Fan fiction!" The girls said together as Kayla typed it in furiously.

"Okay, let's search IceCreamPopStar!" Kayla said, going to the search box once they got there.

"Why mine!" Bre whined.

"Cause at least your stories are better than mine. Mine would be embarrassing to be read by these guys!" Kayla said as IceCreamPopStar came up after the search.

"Okay, let's see..." Kayla said, clicking on Bre's name.

"Wait, something's not right..." Bre said as the page loaded.

"what?" Kayla asked, spinning around the chair.

"Well, I thought I had written like 6 or 7 stories. But that only said author of 4."

The page came up. They scrolled down.

"Let's see, there's Osmosis Jones, your love poem, the other Osmosis Jones and Twilight." Kayla stopped scrolling as the page ended.

"What the-" she said confused, scrolling back up and down again, looking for the turtles.

"Where's Firework!" Kayla said frustrated.

"Try yours!" Bre urged.

"It's not gonna work..." Kayla insisted, going to the search box anyways. Nosedivefan01 came up with 29 beside it.

"Okay, that's not right. I had like 30..." she said. The turtles were still standing there staring at the girls, waiting for some explanation.

"You wrote 30 stories!" Donnie said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, well... ya know. Once I start, I can't be stopped." kayla said, trying to turn the attention from her. Sure enough, when they actually clicked on "Nosedivefan01" the ninja turtles stories were missing. They searched the cartoons and movies area for Ninja Turtles and had no luck.

"What's going on!" Kayla said, looking at Bre who had just as worried a look on her face as Kayla did.

"We gotta go top side!" Bre said. Kayla glanced at her watch.

"It's about 10:30 now. It should be dark enough for the turtles to come up too." Kayla said, looking back at the turtles.

"Na, you two go ahead. I don't feel like getting jumped because I trusted two "fangirls"." Raph said, still glaring slightly at the girls.

"Fine! God, he's so... ugh!" Kayla said, looking back at Bre with an expression. "He's not so cool when he's arguing with you!" she said, storming off. Bre just smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, she'll look back at this and think it's the greatest moment in her life later." she said, following after Kayla.

"What just happened?" Donnie asked, looking back at his brothers.

"No idea." Mikey said. "But I think we just found Raph's double."

"Eh, shut up!" Raph said, lifting his arm to back hand him.

"Okay, so are we just going to let those girls walk out?" Donnie asked. Raph looked towards the dojo. He knew better than to go in when Splinter was in a session with one of his brothers.

"No, I guess not." he said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Leo and Splinter where we're going?" Mikey asked.

"hey, if you want extra training time, you be my guest and go right in!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Well, this should be a fun night." Donnie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes so Mikey could see.

"Okay then, guess we'll go home." Casey called as the turtles disappeared.

"Man, so much for showing Raph the new xbox 360." he whined.

"Come on gamer, they gotta come back eventually." April said annoyed, walking out of the lair.

* * *

><p>"So how do we get back to your apartment?" Kayla asked as her and Bre came out of the sewers.<p>

"I... I have no idea! Kayla, this doesn't look anything like the New York I know. The New York I know is, well, look at the street sign." she said, pointing up.

"It says 5th and Main, but it doesn't look anything like I know it to look like." Bre said, getting frustrated.

"Yes, I know." came a dark voice behind them, and they turned to see a figure with a hood over her head and about 30 foot ninjas standing behind her. The voice was feminine as well as the body shape.

"Karai!" Kayla said, turning around in a ready stance.

"You know who we are then." She stated, removing the hood to reveal her short hair.

"What do you have to do with this?" Bre asked, scooting closer to Kayla.

"Nothing. My computer monitors simply picked up a strange current... very close to here." she said, motioning around them. "I might ask you how you got here." she added, and her eyes narrowed, wondering whether to label these girls as friend or foe.

"We're not sure and even if we were, we would not tell you." Kayla growled.

"Kayla, calm down. You have Raph's anger, who said you have his skill..." Bre trailed off as a warning. Kayla's anger was too far gone though.

"Bre, I am not going to stand here and play games with Karai, of all people!" she growled.

_meanwhile _

"Oh god, she is as mean as you." Donnie said, glancing over to Raph from the roof they were watching the scene below from.

"Eh, shut up." Raph glared, still looking down on the scene below them.

"see! " Mikey added for Donnie. Both brothers shared a look.

"Whateva. Shut up, I can't hear. And this time, you're not crunching some candy bar in my ear!" Raph said, half smirking at Mikey. They silenced and listened into the conversation below.

"Don't worry, we won't be taking much of your time much longer. We will require all of your time." Karai said.

"What do you mean?" Bre asked, gripping Kayla's arm. both girls were frightened of the situation, never dreaming (okay, maybe dreaming. But never believing) of being in this situation before. Kayla was able to hide it with her anger a little better than Bre did with her spunk. Both girls stood tall though, ready to fight if necessary to get away from the foot.

"If you came from a different dimension, you must be different in some way." Both girls knew what she was suggesting. tests. genetic tests and they knew that the foot was capable of such things from the shows and movies.

"Over my dead body!" Kayla growled.

"That's just what they want!" Bre said sternly to Kayla, gripping her arm tighter.

"The blonde is right." Karai glared evilly.

"It's not blonde! It's light brown!" Bre defended, pouting. Karai's humor disappeared.

"Get them." she said as the foot ran out from behind her. Raph made a move to jump from the roof but Mikey stopped him.

"Look!" he said surprised.

Kayla suddenly back flipped away from a ninja that was coming at her, and then jumped forward suddenly, punching him in the face, knocking him out. Bre stared at her in surprise.

"You never told me you took classes!" she said excitedly.

"I took taekwondo for like a week. Not long enough for me to be able to that though!" Kayla said disbelieving.

"Behind you!" Kayla shouted, as a ninja grabbed Bre from behind. Bre pulled her arms down, getting out of his grip and swinging her leg up to take him out.

"What classes you been taking?" Kayla asked.

"Um, watching movies?" Bre said unsure.

"Dude, we know ninjitsu in this world!" Kayla said excitedly as two more ninjas advanced towards her. She pulled moves off she had only seen the turtles pull on tv.

Kayla and Bre stopped for a second, grabbing each other's shoulders, breathing hard.

"How do they do this?" kayla asked, taking a breath.

"I know, they make it look so easy. Oh, perfect Mikey line..." Bre said, grinning. "At what point did we lose control here." she sounded just like Mikey had in the first movie when Shredder had fought with them.

About 20 ninjas still stood beside Karai. They had stopped though, too noble (or something) to fight an enemy who was out of breath.

"Okay, they're getting tired. Let's go." Raph commanded, jumping down.

"God, it's about time." Kayla said upon seeing him. "You know, the heroes supposed to arrive before the bad guy attacks."

"Nope, just suppose to arrive 'just in the nick of time'" he said, smirking in her direction. She glared at him before sticking her tongue out at her. He sent her the finger, jokingly, with his three fingered hand so she brought her hands up, palms facing up. She balled her hands into fist and tapped them together two times fast.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Raph said.

"Don't you watch Friends?" she asked. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Get them!" Karai commanded, getting tired of the formalities.

Now three turtles and two teenagers were fighting the foot clan, side by side as if they had done it naturally for years.

* * *

><p>"Leave tonight?" Leo asked, trying to get at what his father was saying.<p>

"Yes. Your training must begin immediately." Leo stood, as did his father. Splinter hugged him.

"I will miss you my son." he said.

"As I will you father." Leo said as he turned to leave.

"You will know the answer when the time is right." Splinter said as Leo left the dojo.

* * *

><p>"Cowabunga!" Mikey and Kayla said together as they were entering the lair, high fiving each other.<p>

"Yeah, that's my doppleganger." Raph said sarcastically to Donnie.

"So maybe she's a little bit of Mikey too but I'm telling you, Mikey doesn't get that mad!" Donnie said defensively. Bre just laughed behind them.

"What the hell's so funny!" Raph said.

"Oh nothing." she said, giggling.

Splinter sat on the couch. The tv was not on like usual and the brothers knew something must be wrong, as did the girls slightly from watching too much tv and movies.

"Sensai?" Donnie asked, coming forward. Splinter opened his eyes to his sons and the girls.

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked, suspecting that could be the reason the tv was not on.

"He's training." Splinter said.

"Oh, okay. Well when he gets back in the morning, we gotta tell him about these girl's rad skills!" Mikey said, laughing with his gnarly surfer laugh.

"Your brother is not going to be back for a while." Splinter said.

"Wait, what?" Donnie asked. Raph glared at nothing.

"He is training to be a leader. A better leader." Splinter explained. Raph turned away from the group, going to the wall.

"Raphael, what is the matter?" Splinter asked.

"Nothin." he said in a cold voice.

"Do not fear for your broth-" Splinter started, but was cut off. Raph punched the wall before turning back.

"I don't fear for him! In fact, maybe we're better off without him!" he growled.

"I didn't know he got this pissed off this early about Leo being gone." Bre whispered to Kayla.

"I know, right?" Kayla said back.

"Raphael, do not envy your brother either!" Splinter scolded.

"Who said anything about envy? I'm going to bed. It's been a long night." he growled, marching up the stairs.

"Sorry you had to see the hot head like that." Mikey said, coming over and draping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Kayla, Bre. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need until you are able to find your home." Splinter offered.

"Thank you Sensai. But I don't think we're going to find home for a long time." Kayla muttered the last part.

"As it may be. Bre, you can stay in Leo's room. Kayla will sleep in Miss O'Neil's room. She does not use it any more." As Splinter turned away, Bre turned excitedly to Kayla.

"I'm sleeping in my future husband's bed! It's like it was meant to be!" she sighed dreamily. Kayla smiled at Bre while her thoughts wandered to a red banded turtle, probably punching holes in his walls, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, loosing his brother before he even had a chance to say goodbye. Not that his feelings would ever let him admit it anyways.


	4. Raph and Kayla, the hot heads

Weeks passed. Months. Finally, nearly a year had gone by. Splinter had forbid the turtles to go out to do any ninjitsu or training without their brother. This pissed Raphael off even more. Bre and Kayla quickly became accustomed to living with the turtles, though they missed their families and wondered if their families were looking for them. Kayla and Bre often would get caught up in Mikey's intense video gaming and would end up in front of the tv for hours. Sometimes the girls would share computer programs with Donnie. Kayla started writing out her stories, as did Bre, and they read them out loud to the turtles, all except for Raph after the first story read didn't go too well...

"What? I ended up with a shredder's daughter! I don't think so!" followed by him storming off somewhere.

They didn't see much of Raph anymore. He slept all day... No one knew what he did at night, or at least Bre and Kayla decided to pretend they didn't know. Meanwhile, a vigilante appeared on tv, and Mikey would talk about how the girls never really got to see them in their hay day doing things like the vigilante, NightWatcher, did. The girls would just laugh and say,

"Yeah, but we've seen it on tv."

Since they were not allowed out, they never saw Karai or the foot anymore. Bre and Kayla only went out during the day and even then, it was so brief that Karai wouldn't even have a chance to find them if she was even out during the day. Mikey came across a job, working for Birthday parties. It was Bre that suggested he go by Cowabunga Carl. He loved it!

One day, on the computer with Donnie, Kayla suggested he get a job as a tech support person... someone you called when you needed help with your computer. Meanwhile, April landed a job with Mr. Winters, as soon was to be predicted, finding artifacts for him. As soon as she had found the first ones, Bre and Kayla knew it wouldn't be long before she came across Leo. But they wanted it to play out for them and did not warn April about finding Leo.

* * *

><p>One night, Kayla was awakened by something moving around in the room next to her. It was Raph's room.<p>

"Ugh.." she groaned, glancing at her watch. It said, 4:06.

"What the hell!" she said, barging into his room. He was surprised, but the look was soon followed by anger.

"What are you doing in here!" he growled.

"What are you doing up so late, er... early!" she said, growling back.

"Whats it to you!" he growled.

"It means something if whatever your doing wakes me up at four in the freaking morning!" she practically screamed.

"Look, I'm tired and I would love to fight with ya... huh, you have no idea how much I would love to fight with ya, but like I said, I'm tired so after a nice nap, we can have at it!" he growled the last part. Kayla glared at him, slamming the door on her way out.

"What was that about?" Asked Bre, walking tiredly out of Leo's room which was just the next room over.

"Nothing hon, go back to sleep." Kayla said, finding herself talking to Bre like she did to her little 2 year old niece.

"Okay..." Bre said, rubbing her eyes and going back to bed. She looked so tired that Kayla assumed she wouldn't even remember this small conversation held between them. She already knew she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, so she walked down the stairs to the make shift kitchen. She was glad the turtles had a coffee maker. She guessed because of Raph but she didn't care. She started making a cup.

* * *

><p><em>damn that was close <em>Raph thought, laying down. He had just finished taking the metal armour off and if Kayla had been a second sooner, she might have caught him in the act. She could have seen the armour just now if she hadn't been so angry about being woken up. He shook his head, pulling the pillow tighter beneath his head and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"You made coffee this early?" Kayla was startled by a voice behind her. Donnie walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning.<p>

"Sorry, Raph pissed me off. Couldn't get back to sleep but wasn't really awake yet." she said.

"No need to explain. I know that story." Donnie commented, grabbing the carafe and pouring himself a cup as well.

"So, what are you doing up this early?" she asked. It was nearing 5 in the morning.

"I'm always up a little earlier than my brothers. Espcially Raph. I kinda gotta be on the monitors by 6 for early computer users." he said, referring to the job she had landed him in.

"Oh, sorry... " she said, knowing it was her fault.

"Eh, no big deal. Just as long as I have my morning coffee." he said, taking another sip. They had french vanilla creamer, but that was apparently only for Mikey because Donnie and Kayla had it black. Then again, she couldn't imagine Mikey drinking coffee. In fact, the thought scared her.

* * *

><p>The day started out slow but finally, everyone else besides Raph pulled themselves out of bed and joined Kayla downstairs. Donnie sat with his headset on just in case while they all just chatted.<p>

"Oh crap, getting a call..." he said, buzzing off to the computer. Kayla and Bre listened into the conversation and giggled to themselves, remembering the conversation.

"Did you try turning the computer on! Did you plug it in? Yes I think that would help. No, I'm not playing hard to get, I'm telling you, it's not that kind of phone line! I'm not your enemy, I'm just Donnie your friendly IT Tech support here to help you 24 hours a day sir... Oh sorry, ma'am." he chuckled nervously.

"What are you two laughing at?" came the annoyed and tired voice of Raphael. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

"What's it to you?" Kayla snapped.

"Ay, my home! I'll ask whatever I want!" he growled.

"Raphael! You will not speak so harshly to our guests." Splinter said, startling him a bit.

"Guests? I'm sorry, did you just call them guests?" he said sarcastically. Splinter sighed, knowing he was going to go off.

"They've been here for a year! A flipping year! Do you think they were planning on going home anytime soon? Because I don't see them packing their bags... they look pretty comfy right here!"

"Raphael, you know they can't find their home. They may not be in their own dimension anymore!" Splinter said, lifting his hand to silence whatever retort was on Kayla's lips. Bre grabbed her arm from where they sat, trying to calm her down, but Kayla's eyes flared from where she sat.

"Yeah, likely story." he muttered. Kayla stood up.

"Do you think I want to be here? Stuck with my favorite... my very favorite ninja turtle and he doesn't even give me a second thought. He doesn't show a single care for me! He just wants me gone, out of his hair!" she was mad, but tears of frustration were coming. "Well guess what, after a year I'll tell you, I'd rather be gone than be completely ignored by a bigger hot head than me!" she screamed, storming off up stairs to her room.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Bre said, glaring at Raphael before following after Kayla. Raph looked down a little bit before looking up at his brothers and father. Splinter had a look of disapproval on his face while Mikey and Donnie both looked shocked.

"What are you looking at?" he glared before walking up the stairs. He thought about going past his door to the door next to his. What once was April's room. He went to knock, but stopped himself, listening in.

"Oh come on Kayla. It's not so bad." he heard Bre try to comfort.

"You don't get it Bre. At least you still have a shot with your favorite ninja turtle. you happened to like the caring leader. The understanding one who doesn't have that bad of a temper. Meanwhile, Raph hates me. He'll never consider me to even be his friend. The sooner we figure out to get back to our dimension the better. I don't even want to stick around to see Raph and Leo fight when he gets back."

"Oh Kayla, I'm sorry hon. I really am." he could tell that Bre was holding Kayla now, probably both rocking back and forth while sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifted his fist up to knock again but instead sighed, lowering his fist. He walked off to his room.

"Well ya did it again Raph." he muttered to himself, sitting up on his bed in thought. "Your being an ass again. Surprise, surprise."

* * *

><p><em>sorry Bre, I know this is your story but... well, ya know... my turtles here while your turtle is away training so while your guy's away, I'll have some time with my turtle. ;) lol. Hope ya like it and don't worry, I am plotting cute moments for you and Leo.<br>_


	5. The fearless one returns

_next chapter... _

Bre pulled herself from the bed. As she walked out to get a glass of water, she noticed Mikey passed out on the couch along with Donnie in the chair, a comic book laid over his face. She yawned, glancing at the clock on the microwave. It read about 3 in the morning.

"God, this is too early." she muttered, rubbing her eyes. She then noticed a light on in the dojo, as well as Raph who had apparently just gotten in from "night watching". She watched as he sneaked over to the door to peer in.

"But perhaps you should talk to Raphael." she heard splinter's voice from the dojo. "Your absence has been particularly difficult for him." Bre sneaked up behind Raph.

""Eavesdropping?" she asked. He jumped and Splinter and Leo both looked their way.

"Raphael!" Splinter said loudly, as if to express the excitement of Leo's return. "Your brother is home."

"Hey." Leo said awkwardly.

"Hey." Raph said. "uh, welcome home." he said.

"Yeah, thanks." it still felt awkward.

"Well um, I'm... I"m going to bed." Raph said, faking a yawn and walking off. Bre waited for him to walk off before running and jumping into Leo's arms.

"Um, Bre right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." she said excitedly. "Welcome back!" she said, feeling like she had known him for as long as the rest of the turtles.

"Thanks." he said, returning the hug, not wanting to be rude.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked her.

"We're stuck in your dimension." came Kayla's voice from behind them. "We can't get home.'' She briefly explained.

"Geez Kayla, snuck up like a ninja!" Bre said, laughing at her joke.

"Hey, Leo's back. Better go say hello before he leaves again!" came Raph's cruel voice from the living room. He was talking to Donnie and Mikey.

"Yup, back to normal." Leo muttered before walking out with the girls. Donnie jumped up.

"Leo!" he said, welcoming his brother in a hug. Leo gave him a noogie. Mikey rolled off the couch.

"Leo! I'm like dreaming, right?" he asked, going and wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Uh, no Mikey. You're not dreaming."

"OH, good. I have nightmares about birthday parties." he said, shuddering at the thought. Bre laughed turning back to Kayla.

"And now, everything will fall into place."

"Actually Bre. You never know..." Kayla started, but then stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, who knows how this is all going to play out. The movie didn't have two girls from a different dimension in it and, furthermore, two girls who know the storyline... possibly by heart." kayla explained. Bre looked in thought.

"Oh my god... you got a good point." Bre said. Then she shrugged. "But until then, let's enjoy it!' she said, running off to be with the welcoming committee for Leo.

* * *

><p><em>the next night <em>

"Okay Leo, you got us all up here... and I do mean all of us up here..." Raph glanced at Bre and Kayla. "So what are we doing?"

"I told Splinter I'd get this team back into shape. ." he said.

"Hey, I've been training!" Mikey defended. "Since you left, my gaming scores have like, doubled!"

"Yeah, and while you've been playing games, little brother, this nightwatcher character has showed up like some vigilante showboat. But his days are done." he said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, you went A-Wall Leo! The Nightwatcher had to pick up the slack." Raph defended, jumping down. "Crime never took a break, you did!" he said, getting in Leo's face.

"I heard his bike turns into like a plane or a jet pack." Mikey said, hanging upside down from the bars they were all hanging around. "Hey Don, you're so smart, why don't we have jet packs?"

"Yeah right, good one Mikey. I don't even trust you with a driver's license. Have you seen the way this guy dr-" Donnie was cut off as they heard some kind of roar in the distance. Mikey fell from the bar.

"Whoa. Someone's cranky!" Mikey said as they all went to the side of the building. Raph was the first to jump up on the side.

"Grab a vine, jungle boy." he said to Leo, jumping off.

"Wait! Splinter told us not to fight!" Leo shouted after him, but Raph was already gone. Mikey jumped up.

"Jungle boy. Good one." he chuckled, jumping after Raph. Kayla and Donnie went next.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This'll only make first page." Bre said, trying to end with a joke.

"come on." he said, knowing she was trying to comfort him and being nice while grabbing her hand and jumping off the building with her.

"Alright." he said, as they caught up with the others on the crane they were walking across to get to the construction site. "But remember, we're only up here for training." Leo lectured as they neared the construction zone.

"Hey, you know what I say. Train by doing dude." Mikey said.

"Mikey, when have you ever said that?" Donnie said, shutting him down as they climbed up the side of the work in progress building.

"Ooh, you smell that. Smells like a monkey cage." Raph said as they came up to where a giant gorilla thing was throwing foot ninjas off of it.

"Well, the good news is there's a bunch of foot ninjas getting the snot kicked out of them." Mikey said. Bre and Kayla glanced at each other.

"Oh great." Kayla muttered and Bre knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"The bad news is this thing is going to run out of bodies soon." Donnie said.

"Yeah so, you think we should help these guys?" Mikey asked as a foot ninja flew over their heads. He leaned his head on a hand. "I'd rather enjoy the show. What do you say, fearless leader?" he glanced up at Leo.

"I say we stop talking!" Raph said, grabbing out his sai and charging.

Everyone else jumped out and soon the turtles were fighting the monkey looking monster. Karai was suddenly there. Leo turned towards her.

"You!" he said as she attacked him. "I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here." he said as he grabbed her blade between his hands, stopping her. "We're trying to help you!"

"Never!" she growled, flipping back. She uttered a command to the foot ninja and they all retreated.

"Wait, the shredder's dead! Who do you work for!" Leo shouted after her, but they were all gone without a trace in a matter of seconds.

"You know Bre. I bet in the sequel the Shredder will return." Kayla said as they stood off to the side as the turtles attacked the monkey thing.

"Ya think?" Bre asked.

"Well yeah. You remember what Karai said at the end of the actual movie. Their paths or whatever will soon be crossed again with familiar faces from their past... or something like that." she said, muttering.

"I don't know." Bre said as Mikey suddenly landed right beside them.

"Ladies..." he said before running off towards the monkey again.

The monster suddenly fell through the bars, making a hole.

"That was too easy!" Raph said, flying over the hole.

"Yeah, like ya said, too easy!" Kayla shouted as suddenly the monkey thing popped back up.

"Well, I don't see you helping!" he retorted back at her.

"come on Bre. If we're going to be in this movie, let's have a little fun." she smiled, jumping towards the monkey.

"Kayla, wait!" but Kayla was already gone. "Ugh." Bre said, jumping after her.

the monkey rolled over Donnie, Leo and Mikey.

"Owe my shoulder!' donnie shouted.

"My spleen!" Mikey said as suddenly they started falling down about 10 stories. Bre jumped down the hole while Raph jumped on the outside. Kayla sheepishly looked down. She could never admit it but she was kind of scared of heights. She shut her eyes.

"Okay, you got this. It's just a movie. You'll be able to land like a ninja anyways." she counted to 3 and jumped off after Raph.

Raph landed before the monkey did with his brothers. They all rolled away from the thing while Bre hit the thing's head and bounced into Leo's arms. Their eyes locked for a second before he set her down, both getting into a ready stance. Kayla rolled as soon as she hit the ground, coming up by Raph.

"You're late." Raph remarked.

"Ha, your early." she said, stepping closer to him, in fear of the creature. They all backed up, realizing sharp coils sticking out behind them for about 8 feet.

"This is why we need jet packs." Mikey remarked.

"Got any bright ideas?" Donnie asked.

"How about this?" Mikey said and him and Donnie grabbed each other, screaming. Suddenly, all 6 of them fell through the floor.

"When this is over, I'm so calling and having a word with the architect." Mikey said irritably.

They all pushed the rubble that had fallen in on them out and all jumped out of the hole.

"Um, how does something that big just disappear?" Leo asked looking around.

"Winters." Bre whispered to Kayla. Kayla just nodded. Sirens were heard in the distance.

"Uh oh. Dude, it's the cops!" Donnie said as they all ran for the nearest man hole. Kayla stopped, seeing the garbage truck pull away, knowing that was what the statue generals were driving and almost wanting to give chase to them. raph was right behind her but stopped, looking the direction she was, seeing the garbage truck too and getting curious.

"Raph, Kay! Come on!" Leo said, ushering them into the hole. They both jumped in, leo after them, the lid falling back into place.

Mikey peeked back up at the ruined construction site.

"Oh yeah, the turtles are back dude. I give us a ten for style. An 8 for skill and a 2 for... stealth." he trailed off as a piece of the buliding fell off. With that, Mikey dropped the lid, following his brothers back to the lair.


	6. Trouble to come

Kayla and Bre yawned as they walked out to see the turtles all sitting around, all bandaged up. Of course, the girls weren't looking too hot themselves. Bre had a cut on her lip followed by some minor bruises and a cuts here and there. Kayla had a black eye and a couple of cuts and bruises as well.

"Awe man." Mikey said as he grabbed some left over pizza. "Did anyone get the license plate of that thing that hit us last night?" he asked, sitting down to the table where Leo and Raph sat. Donnie sat in an arm chair.

"Okay that was just weird! First the foot and then that hideous monster..." Donnie said, trying to piece everything together.

"Yeah dude, it looked like your mom!" Mikey said, pointing and laughing.

'yeah, that would make her your mom too doofus!" Donnie said, cocking an eyebrow at Mikey. Mikey knew he had been defeated.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, shaking it off.

"Keep laughin Mikey!" Raph was pissed this morning... "Last night was an embarrassment!" he said, slamming a fist on the table.

"I'll tell you what's embarrassing. You can't follow a single order." Leo breathed, looking over at Raph.

"Oh no..." Bre trailed off.

"here we go." Kayla said, rolling her eyes as both her and Bre sat down at the table as well, each taking a slice of left over pizza from Mikey.

"Oh how cute. You've been back for 5 minutes and now you're schooling us on your master plan!" Raph was being super sarcastic.

"oh so this is my fault, huh Raph? I'm the only one who has to be responsible!" Leo said, standing up in rage.

"Hey you're the trained master, not me!" Raph shot back.

"Dudes can it! Splinter's coming!" Mikey said, leaning over between the two.

Everyone fell awkwardly silent as Splinter walked in.

"Good morning everybody." he said.

"Good morning Sensai." everyone said in unison.

"Sup." Raph said, nodding.

"It brings me great joy to see you boys all together again. If you need me, I'll be watching my show." he said, moving for the tv.

"Oh no!" Bre and Kayla looked at each other. Mikey gave them a weird look. But it was too late. Splinter had just switched the tv on. A picture of the ruined construction site came up.

"Boys!" he said, turning back around, disappointed.

* * *

><p>Kayla and Bre sat with the boys in front of Splinter, just as responsible for last night's incident as the boys were.<p>

Splinter was giving leonardo an ass chewing, basically. Bre sat by him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Kayla sat on the other side of Raph, glaring at him every so often. He finally stood up.

"I don't have to take this. I'm going out!" he glared down at her, before walking out. Everyone sighed. Kayla let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room for a nap." she ran for her room, slipping into her black sweats and a black tank top. She threw on her black sweatshirt over that before tying her hair up in a red hair tie. She took a look in the mirror before sneaking out of the lair.

* * *

><p>Bre walked out with Leo. Leo was looking down.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him. He shook his head before turning to the wall, hitting it. She flinched back before walking over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I should have... god, he's just so hard to control!" he growled in regret.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"Sensai thinks so." he muttered.

"Who cares what the world thinks. You are who you choose to be. Raph will come around and when the time is right you will fight as a team once again." she insisted.

"Wise words, for a human." he muttered jokingly. She grinned.

"You have a beautiful smile." he commented. Bre blushed, turning away from him for a second.

"So, who's up for some pizza?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I am!" came Mikey's voice from the other room. Bre laughed. "Leave it to Mikey." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Anna perched above April's apartment. She had followed Raph here and so far so good. He hadn't noticed, or hadn't cared.<p>

Raph dragged Casey on the roof, Raph looking suspiciously around.

"what's this all about Raph?" he asked, pulling out his hockey mask and stick from a hidden area.

"We got bigger things to worry about tonight then criminals." he said, still looking around not glancing at Casey. His eye was so keen she was sure he would spot her from her hiding place. Luckily, he hadn't yet.

"Like what?" Casey asked. Suddenly a shriek was heard. "Whoa!" said Casey, looking overhead as a bat/man creature flew over them.

"Come on!" Raph said as they both gave chase. Kayla stood up.

"Alright Raph, let's have some fun." she muttered, running after the boys.

* * *

><p>"You think we should wake Kayla up?" Mikey asked once the pizza arrived. Bre looked thoughtful as she stood by Leo.<p>

"No. She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Let her sleep." she reasoned before walking over to the pepperoni pizza box, leaving the two brothers standing there. Leo watched her go before glancing over at Mikey who had a big smile on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing..." Mikey trailed off, rolling his eyes, "Only that you and Bre look really cute together." he said grinning.

"A turtle and human, cute together..." Leo trailed off, arching his eyebrow. "Right, tell me another." he muttered, looking back at Bre with a hint of longing. She was sitting on the couch with Donnie.

"Oh, come on! She's perfect for you!" Mikey urged. At about that moment, Bre took a piece of pepperoni off the pizza.

"Hey guys, watch this!" she said excitedly. She then threw the pepperoni in the air and caught it in her mouth. Donnie and Mikey cheered while Leo just smiled at her before leaning over to Mikey.

"You really think she's the girl for me?" he muttered.

"Sure. She's loads of fun and you're no fun at all! She completes you!" he said, making a heart in front of him with his hands.

"Oh brother!" Leo muttered, walking over to the cheese pizza box. He picked up a slice and joined Bre on the couch. She leaned against him welcoming and smiled up at him. He just smiled back at her before taking a bite of pizza.

_oh my god! I'm sorry Bre... I had this part done a while ago I guess I just thought I should add more onto it but... oh gosh! I can't tune down my leo/bre cute moments meter and want to share it with you so... let me know what you think! _


	7. Turtles and Monsters

Bre stood up from the couch. No one had really finished. In fact, Mikey had just now taken his first bite of pizza.

"I'm gonna run this up to Kayla, see if she wants some." she said, getting another plate and putting a piece of pizza on it.

"I'll go with you." Leo offered, standing up. She was shocked at first and felt her cheeks grow hot at his offer. She hoped to god her blush wasn't showing as she led the way up the stairs.

"kayla..." she said softly through the blanket that acted as the door. "Kayla?" she asked, knocking on the wall. No answer.

"Come on Kayla. You won't sleep tonight if you don't get up now. I brought you pizza." she said, walking in. It was pitch black inside. Leo followed Bre inside.

Bre set the pizza on the bedside table, finding the lamp and switching it on. When she turned back to the bed, a gasp escaped her.

"Crap..." Leo muttered under his breath. Bre turned back to face him. The empty bed behind them filling their hearts with fear.

Bre had a look of question on her face before it was replaced with anger.

"She followed Raph." she said knowingly.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"She does know that's suicide, right? Crazy hot head's gonna get her killed." he muttered.

"No, trust me. She knows what she's doing." Bre defended. Then she looked down. "However, if she comes home dead, I'm gonna kill her!" Leo arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Really, you're going to kill a dead person." he mused.

"If it calls for it, yes." Bre said. Leo rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Come on, we'll wait for them with the others. they've gotta come back eventually." he said, grabbing her hand and walking down the stairs. She was surprised by the sudden grab of her hand but enjoyed while she could. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, both of them released the other's hand, not wanting to explain to the others what they themselves couldn't even explain.

* * *

><p>Kayla followed Raph and Casey over roof tops. Finally, when they reached the edge of the roof, she jumped down behind them. Raph pulled out his sai but upon seeing her, he lowered them, a look of confusion coming across his face.<p>

"What are you doing here!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Raph, the bat thing's gone." Case said behind them.

"No it's not." Kayla said knowingly. As she said it, the bat creature came up and gripped the side of the roof, pulling off some rubble where Casey had been standing.

The foot were below them, trying to control the bat creature.

"You've got some explaining to do!" Raph said, pointing a green finger at Kayla.

"So have you... nightwatcher." she said, letting out the secret. He looked at her bug eyed.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You look like a giant metal turtle!" she exclaimed, using Casey's excuse.

"That's not all, is it." he said knowingly.

"Raph, check this out!" Casey said, leaning over the side of the building, trying to get a look at the statues that had exited the garbage truck below them. He managed to knock some rubble off the side.

"Whoops." he said, drawing Raph and Kayla's attention back to the scene below them. The statues were standing below them, looking up at them.

"Witnesses!" screamed one, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Oh boy." Casey muttered.

"Look out!" Raph said, covering up both Casey and Kayla and taking a hit from some type of gun the foot had shot up at them.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Raph muttered. Casey pulled out a dart from Raph's arm.

"Shit." Kayla muttered. One of the statues then jumped on the side of the building, beginning to climb right toward them.

Raph reached in his belt and pulled out a smoke pellet.

Him and Kayla began to run, Casey being left behind in the dust.

"Come on guys, that's not cool!" he yelled as he began to follow them.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Raph asked, sounding groggy.

"I came to help. I knew you'd need it." she muttered, motioning to the situation they were in. Casey almost ran by but Raph pulled him into hiding with them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Casey asked. "We're sitting ducks."

"there." Kayla said, pointing to a door on the roof right in front of them.

"They won't find us in here." Raph assured as all three leaned up against the door.

"Glad you're so sure..." Kayla muttered. She looked over and saw Raph slowly falling to the ground.

"Hey!" she said, leaning down and grabbing his arm. "You gotta stay with me!" she pleaded. He looked up at her for a second and brown eyes met her green.

"You have beautiful eyes." he muttered groggily. _he'll never remember that _Kayla thought as suddenly something hard hit the door. Raph was jolted 'awake' and him, Casey and Kayla pressed against the door as the statue tried to break through.

"And I thought Girl scouts were pushy!" Casey muttered. Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter came to ear. A light shown down and a voice was heard, addressing the statue.

"Crap." Casey heard Kayla mutter. He looked down to see her kneeling over Raph.

"he's out." she said, meeting his eyes.

* * *

><p>The phone rang in the lair. Bre and Leo sat on the couch together. they leaned against each other, but it looked nothing like out of the ordinary. The whole time he sat there next to her, he wondered if his brother might have had a point.<p>

"Cowabunga Carl Party Services. Cowabunga Dude!" Donnie said, answering the phone for Mikey's business. Uneasiness settled over Leo's face when he saw the look of worry that came across Donnie's face.

"Whoa, slow down April. What happened to Raph?" he asked. He then breathed out in a sigh.

"We'll be right over." he said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>"God, I feel like such an idiot!" Kayla muttered as she paced across the apartment.<p>

"Come on Kayla, it's not your fault." April said.

"Yeah, this kind of stuff always happens to Raph. And he'll pull through like he does every other time too." Casey promised.

Raph stirred a little. Her attention was drawn to the window where three turtles and Bre appeared.

"Leo!" Casey said from the chair he was sitting on.

"You came back." April said smiling.

"Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances." Leo said, letting his gaze drop to Raph.

"Kayla!" Bre said, running over and hugging Kayla.

"Bre!" kayla said, hugging back.

"Are you okay? Any scratches?" Bre asked, pulling out of the hug and examining her.

"No, I'm fine." she promised.

"Good... cause I'm gonna kill ya!" Bre said, suddenly getting "funny" angry.

Leo walked over and leaned over Raph. Raph's eye opened for a second and he saw Leo.

"You're still here!?" he muttered angrily before his eyes shut again sleepily.

"Well, good to know his personality is still in check." Leo muttered.

"How could you make jokes at a time like this!" Kayla confronted, looking at Leo.

"OH boy." Bre muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked standing up and confronting her. Donnie took his place, leaning over Raph examining him.

"well, all of this is YOUR fault!" she growled.

"My fault! How is this my fault! Not my fault the hot head storms out whenever he wants to!" leo growled.

"The hot head had good reason! We just found ANOTHER monster while you were sitting on your ass meditating!" Kayla growled. "At least the hot head's plans work!" she added.

Raph was conscious and inside him, he felt gratitude toward Kayla. She was defending him. Why was she defending him. Hadn't he treated her like crap this whole time?

"Well excuse me if I didn't feel like getting yelled at by my father AGAIN for jumping into action when we shouldn't and having something like this happen!"

"Well it happened none the less, didn't it!" Kayla said, never lowering her eyes.

"Guys!" Donnie shouted, holding up some sort of stone weapon he had pulled out of Raph's shell. They both shut up and looked down at him.

"Thank you." he muttered, rolling his eyes. "April, this looks south American. Wanna have a look?" he asked, holding it out to her.

"It can't be." she said upon seeing it. "It was just a myth." she added.

"What was a myth?" Kayla asked and April gave them all a look.

_I had half of this typed and it got erased! grr! made me so mad. But I think it turned out better than the original so... enjoy! :D  
><em>


	8. Pep Talks

_Okay, Bre's birthday was last Wednesday... I'm just a terrible friend for not getting this up on time so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Breanna Crispy Collins and this one's for you :) only a week late :P  
><em>

April took a breath, holding the clawed rock that Donnie had handed her.

"They say 3,000 years ago, some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension. And when the portal opened, the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life, but it also turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior lived forever. He would spend the rest of his days in regret. Spending all of his riches and all of his power finding a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe he's built a new empire." April came out of her trance. By now, Raph had gotten up and was in the kitchen. Donnie was studying the dart that had hit Raph, making him pass out in the first place.

"But hey, like I said. It's just a myth." April added quickly, not wanting to cause alarm over nothing.

"Well, if you ask me guys, this has Winters' name written all over it." Donnie said as he examined, finding Winters' logo in tiny print across the side of the dart.

"How do you figure Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Casey and Mikey added in unison.

"Because..." Donnie started, shaking the dart with exaggeration, "this has Winters' name written all over it!"

"Now I know who to thank for the shot in the arm." Raph muttered, walking over.

Bre and Kayla shot each other a look.

"So, where do we find these guys?" he asked, sitting down.

"We're not going anywhere until we get Splinter's blessing!" Leo shot back at him.

"You're gonna stand here and quote a rule book to me that you ain't been following for a year?!" Raph growled, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Look Raph, if you've got something to get off your shell, now's the time. But I'm not gonna sit here and debate Splinter's direct orders with you!" Leo shot back at him.

"Fine then. I quit." Raph muttered, walking to the window.

"Hey Raph, don't do it. Sometimes taking a breather is the best thing to do." Casey said, coming up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever." Raph muttered, jumping out of the window.

Kayla went to follow him but Bre grabbed her arm. Kayla looked back at her.

"He needs a breather." Bre tried.

"Please Bre. Let me go to him?" Kayla tried. Bre glanced from Kayla to Leo. Leo gave her a nod that Kayla didn't see. Bre nodded and let go. "Thanks." Kayla said before jumping out the window and following after Raph.

"Come on. They'll find their way home eventually." Leo said, ushering everyone out of the apartment. "Despite the circumstances, thanks for your lovely hospitality." Leo said to April, being the last one sitting in the window.

"Sure. Stop by anytime." April said smiling at him. He returned her smile before turning and shutting the window. Bre had waited for him. He felt gratitude towards her before grabbing her hand and jumping, following after his brothers. Bre was sure she was blushing, but she had become accustomed to the feel of his hand.

* * *

><p>"Damn!"<p>

Well, it wasn't too hard to find Raph. Kayla rolled her eyes, jumping up the side of the building.

"He thinks he can come back and just start throwing orders!" Raph was literally punching a wall.

"Talk to yourself often?" Kayla asked, leaning up against the side of the wall, crossing one leg over the other and crossing her arms across her chest.

He stopped punching the wall, glaring at her.

"what do you want?" he asked, walking to the side of the building and sitting on the edge. Her stance softened as she walked over to where he sat. She took a seat next to him. She was surprised he didn't recoil when she did.

"Raph, I know he can be a hard shell sometimes but... would it kill ya to listen to him sometimes?!" she growled.

"Hey, you yelled at him too. I'm not the only one that has a problem with him!" he said, pointing a finger at her. She recoiled.

"You heard that?" she asked.

"yeah." he said, looking down. "Thanks." he muttered. She smiled at him. They sat in silence for a while before Raph looked up at her.

"So, how did ya know about the nightwatcher thing?" he asked, and it wasn't his usual accusing voice.

"I told you, you look like a giant turtle." she muttered.

"That's not all." he said knowingly, scooting closer to her intrigued to hear her explanation.

She took a deep breath. "Well, this... everything that's been happening. Some of it happened in a movie that was produced. That's what me and Bre were talking about when we first arrived. When Leo left for "training" we were almost certain it was going into this movie that we're kind of living right now." she explained.

"Well, I'd say you were lying but... you've been reliable so far. So, how does this all end?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that. Everything must be as is. It's like the butterfly effect. One thing could throw everything off." she said.

'Yeah, but you and Bre are here, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Very true but... so far, everything's been pretty on track. Just... listen to your brother." she ended. He looked confused that she had turned the conversation back to Leo and glared at nothing in particular.

She leaned over and put a hand on his cheek. "listen to him for me?" she asked. He looked like he was thinking about it.

"You may not want to but you're brothers and he loves you." she stood up. "just... think about it." she said, walking away and leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Incoherent bastard!"<p>

Bre was shocked to hear such words coming from the mouth of the leader as she walked past the training room. She stopped, walking inside. Leo was going crazy on the punching bag.

"Leo?" she asked timidly, looking at him past the punching bag. He was breathing heavily but let the bag stop.

"Hi." he breathed, grabbing the water bottle and taking a long drink.

"Hi. You okay?" she asked, sitting down. He sat down next to her.

"no, actually, I'm not. I'm sick of being responsible for three little brothers who don't listen for shit!" he growled.

"I understand. It's tough, I get it-" she started, but he turned to her glaring.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! You can't understand what I go through on a daily basis!" he said, standing up and glaring down at her. He didn't know why he was letting his anger at Raph get the best of him. Now Bre glared at him, and Leo felt fear come over him. She stood up to see eye to eye with him as she seemed to hover over him.

"Leonardo Hamato! Don't you know assumption is a terrible practice? I actually know a thing or two about little brothers! I've got three of them!" she nearly shouted, still glaring. She realized what she had done, though, and took a breath.

"I'm sorry Leo but... I do know. I know how it feels when your little brothers don't listen to you. You're not alone. But there's one thing I've learned. Being an older sibling isn't always good enough. Sometimes, all they need is a friend."

Leo was contemplating her words. She smiled halfheartedly at him.

"Maybe it's time you stopped being a leader and started acting like a brother." she said, resting a hand on his shoulder before walking away. Leo watched her leave, still contemplating her words and thinking about ways to make up with Raph.

Raph!

How long had it been since he and Kayla had been out? 2 hours? 3? He knew the hot head needed time to cool off but... considering everything that had happened in the past couple of days he didn't want to risk anything happening to them. He almost got the others but... decided better on it.

"I'll be quick. Right up and right back with both of them." he decided, heading to the surface.


	9. The fight

_Alright, I gotta finish this for Bre. It's been over a year. So, without further ado... let's get cracking! _

Raphael sighed to himself as he dropped into the alleyway just outside their "hideout". He started the bike. He'd patch things up with Leo somehow. Just, not now. He didn't feel like seeing him. So, he donned his gear, threw on his helmet and hopped on the bike, listening to the scanners. Anything that could give him a chance to clear his mind and then talk to his brother.

* * *

><p>Kayla went by rooftop, heading for the lair. She really had no idea what part of the movie was actually occurring. It had been over a year since she had last seen it anyway. She figured she'd head back to the lair and see if she could make sense of what was happening by what was going on there. She hoped, anyways. As she crossed an alleyway, however, something caught her eye.<p>

"Hello..." she muttered, seeing the same garbage truck from the last couple of nights. She ducked in the shadows and followed it.

* * *

><p>"Leo, do you want just cheese pizza or..." Bre trailed off, walking into the training room where she had thought she had left him.<p>

"Hey Don." Don was sitting at the computer, working on something or other when Bre walked in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Leo? I can't find him." she said. Donnie looked thoughtful.

"Not since he was in the training room... " he trailed off, still thinking. Suddenly, it hit Bre. Raph left hot headily, Leo goes out alone...

"Um... well, that's okay. I'm sure he'll turn up." Bre said, heading off to her room. She pulled out her black pants with a tight hugging black hoodie.

Soon, she was quickly and silently out of the lair.

* * *

><p>"well, well. what have we here?" Leo muttered, stopping on a rooftop to find the nightwatcher apparently robbing somebody.<p>

(a/n: I don't actually know the correct term for this next "weapon" so bear with me...)

Leo sat and waited for the watcher to hold up the cash register. He then grabbed out a short metal pole and threw it in the general direction, sticking in the cash register as a warning shot. The helmet of the watcher turned towards him and Leo smirked.

"Raph can wait." he muttered, figuring he could get this vigilante off the streets.

The Nightwatcher took off running. He threw out four more poles in front of the Nightwatcher. He stopped in his tracks, looking back up at Leo before taking off again.

Leo followed him, chasing him through traffic before their chase led to the rooftops.

Leo followed him across rooftops until the nightwatcher came to a dead end. He knew what had to be done, so he was going to try reasoning with him.

"I appreciate your intentions, but you can't change the world like this!"

"I don't believe this. He's lecturing me." Raph muttered from inside the helmet.

"So, I'm going to give you one chance to just walk away and end this vigilante nonsense."

"Okay Leo. Time to teach you a lesson." Raph said under his breath, pulling out his manriki. He swung it threateningly.

"Trust me when I tell you, you don't want to do this." Leo said, knowing he would most likely beat this nobody in a fight.

Raph swung his manriki at Leo, which he avoided easily.

"Oh yeah, I notice you've got quite a temper!" Leo said, preparing himself for the next blow. He again avoided the swing of the manriki. The armor was probably slowing Raph down.

"Come on, you call that an attack?" Leo mocked.

Raph just stared at Leo before dropping the manriki and readying himself in a hand to hand combat stance.

"Alright! Finally, some excitement!" Leo said excitedly, preparing himself. He continued lecturing the nightwatcher before ducking behind him and punching him in the face.

Raph flew through the air before landing on the ground, his helmet flying off.

"Goodnight dark prince." Leo mocked again. Raph moaned and realization came to Leo.

"raph? What?!" he said when he realized it was his brother. Raph growled before kicking out behind him and knocking Leo away.

"You are so smug! You know that? You think the world revolves around ya, dontcha! That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty Leonardo to guide us through our problems! Well I got a news flash for ya. We got along just fine without you!" he shouted.

"Oh, and this qualifies as just fine! Dressing up like it's Halloween every night! Risking the safety of our family?! I mean, come on! What were you thinking?" Leo shouted back, letting his anger get the best of him. He promised Bre but damn! Raph was being stubborn. Raph had promised Kayla, too but... Leo was just so smug and thought he was better than everybody!

"Don't push it Leo! You can't leave home and come back expecting us to just fall in line again, like your little soldiers!"

"Hey! I was training. Training to be a better leader... for you! Why do you hate me for that!" Leo shot back.

"And whoever said I wanted to be led! I'm better off calling my own shots now, get used to it!" Raph was pissed. He'd apologize to Kayla later. Right now, he just needed to get this out of his system.

"You aren't ready! You're impatient! And hot tempered and more importantly... I'm better than you!" Leo said, glaring. Raph mockingly laughed.

"You know what big brother. I'd have to disagree with you on that one." he said, pulling out both his sai.

"Don't do this Raph." Leo said, throwing in one last plea to get through to his brother.

"I'm done taking orders." Raph said daringly. Leo sighed before reaching back, pulling out his katanas before facing his brother.

* * *

><p>"God, I wish I knew where I was going." Bre muttered to herself, moving across rooftops.<p>

"Seriously. Did I really expect to find them up here?" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she heard something in the distance from where she was, coming from the east.

"I was training! Training to be a better leader! For you! Why do you hate me for that!"

"and whoever said I wanted to be led!"

"Well, that's handy." Bre muttered. Then she realized the distance on the voices. They could be at least a mile away.

"Well Bre, you haven't been living the ninja turtle life for nothing. Come on, a mile will be nothing." she tried to motivate herself before taking off in the direction of the shouting.

* * *

><p>Kayla hid, watching the garbage truck. What were they waiting for? Suddenly, she saw it. Saw what they must have seen. or heard. She wasn't sure if they had advanced hearing or not. All she knew is that they must have seen the fight way before they had captured Leo on the movie. She slunk out of the shadows, preparing herself to propel up the building when she saw Raph leaving. She'd keep Leo out of harmsway this time around. Maybe then they could go in as a team. She and Bre knew what was going on anyways. That way they could just close the portal and not worry about saving Leo in the process.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo and Raph threw shots at each other. Some could have actually killed if they hadn't had been trained. Bre ran across buildings, almost breathless. She saw them in the distance fighting.<p>

"No..." she muttered. She wasn't going to call out to them to stop. One of them could lose their concentration and really badly hurt the other. She quickened her pace, running across the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Kayla stood below, listening. Suddenly, she heard a snap of metal and realized that Raph must have disarmed Leo. He'd soon be running. She stepped out a little bit more and quickly realized her mistake. The doors to the garbage truck opened and the stone monster with whacky Jamaican looking spikes on the back of it's head stepped out and looked right at her.<p>

"oh shit..." she muttered before turning to run. Suddenly, she felt a prick in her shoulder. She stopped, feeling dizzy. She grabbed her shoulder and pulled out a dart. The same dart that Don had pulled out of Raph.

"oh... crap..." she muttered before the world went black.

* * *

><p>Raph ran across the rooftop, freaking out. Had he truly just disarmed his brother? His own brother? He really needed to clear his mind.<p>

"Raph!" he looked up to see Bre running right for him.

"Bre! What are you doing here?" he stopped to talk to her but she ran past him, grabbing his arm. He soon fell into step with her.

"Leo's in trouble!" she said, pulling him in the general direction of the rooftop. She grew happy as they got closer to where they had been fighting. Had she really been so far away? Suddenly, she heard exactly what she didn't want to hear.

A scream.

"Leo!" she cried, running faster.

"Leo..." Raph breathed, realizing what he had truly done. He left his brother unarmed standing on a rooftop. How could he be so stupid!

He launched himself at the first foot ninja he saw, feeling vengeance run through his veins. He could fight his brother but if anyone else went after him? They were dead! He and Bre took on a few of the foot ninja that were assembled. The stone figures began to move away, heading down towards the garbage truck.

"No!" Bre shouted, shoving a foot ninja down and running to the edge of the building. She jumped off, grabbing the fire escape ladder to soften her landing. She landed right at the back of the garbage truck and began to chase it but, alas, the truck was soon out of sight. She dropped to her knees, exhausted. Soon, Raph was beside her.

"What's that?" he asked, suddenly walking away from her side.

"Let me see." Bre asked once he had picked the strange artifact up. She examined the bracelet, knowing she had seen it somewhere before. Her and Raph figured it out at about the same time. They both looked at each other.

"Kayla!" they both exclaimed.


	10. They took him

_next chapter :) I be on a roll! _

"Bre! Where are they! We gotta find her! Where'd they take Leo!" Raph demanded, turning his attention to the shocked teenager. She knew where they were. They were at the Winters guy's company. But what about Kayla? She feared the worse.

"Raph... I don't know... I..." Bre was at a loss for words. She knew the stone creatures took Leonardo because he was clearly not the thirteenth monster but definitely not human to try to trick their brother. So... what did they do with Kayla. Tears started forming in her eyes. Raph saw this and he felt fear strike his heart.

"Bre?" he asked, feeling his breathing speed up.

"I don't know Raph. They had no reason to take a human. I don't know what they did with her... I don't know where she is." she said, hanging her head and feeling the tears fall. She didn't want to lose Kayla. Not like this. Not now.

"Kayla!" Raph started calling in the night.

"Kayla, where are you!" he yelled, running down the alley they had found the bracelet in.

* * *

><p>"You got the final monster without trouble?" Winters asked.<p>

"We had a witness but... we took care of her." replied one of the generals.

* * *

><p>Kayla's head throbbed.<p>

"Where am I?" she muttered. She was surprised to hear her voice echo. And it stunk like crap. It took all her power not to gag. She also noticed how tiny the space was that she was in. Warm liquid trailed down the left side of her face.

"Oh, please don't be nasty... please don't be nasty..." she muttered, feeling the side of her face. It was... she felt higher above the liquid to find a wound on the side of her head.

"Shit." she muttered, realizing what must have happened. She had passed out after that knock out toxin crap entered her system. They must have dumped her body and when they had, she hit her head on the side of the trash can. She shifted, realizing the garbage was rather full and hard to move in... and the lid was latched down.

"Great!" she exaggerated, knowing no one was around to hear her anyways. Then, she heard the sound of... hope.

"Kayla!"

"Kayla! Where are you!" She heard two separate voices. One was male and the other was clearly female. It didn't take long to figure out it was Bre and Raph.

"Bre!" she screamed.

"Raph! In here!" she hollered, kicking the lid with her leg that wasn't bunched up to her chest.

* * *

><p>Bre felt the tears stop as hope struck her.<p>

"Raph, did you hear that?" she asked, stopping him in their tracks. They listened for 5 seconds before hearing thumping on a nearby trash can.

"You think..." Bre asked, trailing off.

"Come on!" Raph said, running over.

"Raph!" came the muffled cry from inside.

"Kayla!" he said relieved, lifting the latch. He reached in, pulling her up and into his arms. Once she was on the ground, she remained in his arms. Their eyes locked for a second and their gaze softened on each other as they leaned closer to each other.

Kayla cleared her throat, letting go.

"I can walk, thank you." she sassed, getting out of his embrace. He looked almost dumbstruck for a split second before getting back to the situation at hand.

"You're hurt." he said, turning her face to look at him.

"Just a scratch." she insisted, reaching up again to touch the wound on the side of her head.

He shot her a concerned look before shrugging it off. _Fine, let her bleed out if she wants. _He tried to pretend like it didn't bother him, but it did.

"Who did this to you? Was it the statues?" Bre asked.

"Yes. Did they get Leo?" Kayla asked.

"Unfortuantely." Bre muttered, shaking her head.

"Come on guys. We gotta get back and tell the others." Raph muttered, turning them towards the sewers.

* * *

><p>All the way back, Kayla could see Raph's thoughts circling in his head. He was thinking about how they had lost Leo. How maybe if he had stayed on the rooftop, he wouldn't have been taken. By the time they got back, Raph had conjured up all that guilt and put it to anger. He threw down a weight rack and kicked it a little before walking over and swiping some objects off the table. Splinter had been sitting on the ground meditating when they walked in.<p>

"Raphael! What is the matter!" he scolded, standing up. Kayla and Bre hung back.

"I was out and I... I did something... something happened..." he walked over, knocking down another weight rack.

"Raphael. Kneel." he said, beckoning him over. Bre hadn't even realized Raphael had grabbed the broken katanas until now.

"I did something... I did something real stupid master Splinter." he said, kneeling. "I know there's a reason now. I know there's a reason why he's the better son and I'm not." he added. At about that time, Donnie and Mikey peeked around the corner and came to stand by Bre and Kayla. They said nothing, only observed.

"Raphael. You always bear the world's problems on your shoulders. It is an admirable quality when you are a protector of others. But you must realize that while at times you might not be my favorite student, it doesn't mean you are my least favorite son." he said, resting a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"You are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault. These are the merits of a great leader as well. But only when tempered with compassion and humility." Splinter finished.

"But Master Splinter... I messed up big tonight. I mean, big..." Raphael trailed off, reaching behind on his belt where he had put the handles of the katanas. "They took him." he said, placing the handles at Splinter's feet.

Kayla walked forward, kneeling beside Raph and placing comforting arms about him.

"It's not your fault Raph." she tried.

"I shoulda listened to ya." he muttered, not looking at her.

"Leonardo." Splinter said almost hypnotically. His eyebrows creased. "then the time for hiding is over. It's time to return to the surface." he then turned his attention to Donatello who stood in the background.

"Donatello. Get Kayla a bandage for her head. We'll need all the help we can get. I hope you are ready for a fight." he said, turning his attention to her.

"I'm always ready, sensai." she said, placing a fist in her palm and bowing. He smiled. A fatherly smile.

Donnie came over with a roll of gauze.

"Michelangelo. Call April and Casey and let them know what has happened. They will want to know, no doubt." he said. Mikey ran off towards the phone.

Bre sat behind Kayla, braiding her hair so it would be out of her face for the fight. No doubt Splinter would have her wear the bandage into battle. As soon as her hair was braided, Donnie easily wrapped the bandage around her head before taping it.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around a table, Casey and April now present.<p>

"Long have we been in hiding, perhaps too long." Splinter addressed.

"Well, we've been here for like a year and a half." Bre muttered to Kayla.

"Yeah, I'd say they've been hiding for a while now." Kayla muttered back.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Raph said stepping forward. "We're gonna save our brother. And then, we're gonna save New York City." he ordered, and Kayla had to admire the leadership Raph took on in the absence of his brother.

"Let's do it." she said, meeting his eyes with a confident smile. He returned her smile with a confident smirk.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Well, got another chapter up... it probably sucks cause I'm tired but... on the bright side, I've only got half an hour left of the movie to go so... keep cheering me on! :D love you bunches Bre. Hope you like it so far. <em>


	11. This is the End

_Alright... should be getting close to the end of this... might be a couple more chapters... 3, maybe 4 at the most. So... sit back, relax and enjoy!  
><em>

April and Casey retreated home to prepare for the fight that was to come.

Bre and Kayla wore identical black pants. Kayla wore a black long sleeved v neck shirt while Bre wore a tank top with a black jacket over it. Both girls wore black sneakers. Kayla's hair was in the braid from before while Bre's hair was pulled back into a chignon bun. Both wore black fingerless leather gloves.

Once they regrouped with April and Casey, they drove in Mikey's "Cowabunga Carl" van to Winter's tower.

"Alright Case, you're up." Raph said, passing Casey Mikey's turtle head.

"Be careful with it!" Mikey said nervously. Raph rolled his eyes at him.

"got it." Casey said, going to the front gate. He knocked a couple of times and waited for a few minutes. Karai answered the door and stared wide eyed at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." she muttered.

With that, Casey began to distract her while the three turtles, rat, and three girls snuck up and over the wall.

* * *

><p>Soon enough a fight broke out. Karai turned to look behind her when she heard the commotion. Casey took his chance, shoving past her and joining in the fight.<p>

Raph ran towards Don with 5 foot ninja on his tail.

"A little help Don." Raph called.

"I'm on it!" he said, holding out his staff. Raph latched on with his sai and swung around taking out the foot ninja standing around them.

Bre and Kayla stood back to back as foot ninja gathered around them in a circle. Kayla looked back at Bre and grinned and Bre knew that look. Kayla and Bre locked elbows while Kayla bent forward, swinging Bre around in a circle while she kicked furiously out towards any foot ninja.

All the foot ninja around them on the ground gave Kayla and Bre the opportunity for an air five.

"Come on!" Raph said, running past them. Bre and Kayla looked confused before looking at where Raph was running from. Foot ninja still approached and both girls took off after Raph.

They soon met up with the rest of the group, running towards the doors. Foot ninja stood in front of the doors and all eight of them jumped up, running and jumping from foot ninja to foot ninja, jumping on their heads.

"Heads up!" Mikey shouted and Raph rolled his eyes at his little brother.

They landed on the other side of the group of foot ninja.

"Guys, front door's open! Now!" April called as she took off. Casey followed close behind her while the three turtles, Splinter and two girls followed right behind them.

"Dude, that rocked! Let's go again!" Mikey said.

They all got inside and turned to look behind them. The foot ninja were closing in and there were no latches on the doors to keep them locked out.

"Dudes, what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"I'm working on it!" Raph muttered, looking around.

Casey looked over at a vase.

"you break it, you buy it." he said, reaching out a hockey stick and knocking it over. An alarm went off as a huge thick gate unfolded from the top of the doorway, coming down and locking the foot ninja out.

"Alright!" Raph said excitedly.

"Nice work Jones." April said walking past him.

"I have my moments." he said proudly with his head high as they walked further into the building.

"Whoa, check it out." Mikey said.

As they entered, hey found a radial set up. 13 different containers sat in a circle around a swirling vortex going into the floor.

"That would the swirling vortex from another world I assume." Donnie said matter of factly.

"Cool." Mikey muttered. "I want one."

Kayla and Bre glanced at each other.

"He's fine." Kayla promised, knowing Bre was thinking about Leo.

"I know but... what if us being here changes..."

"It's not going to change anything. They all survive without us here and that's how it's going to be with us here." Kayla said, resting a hand on Bre's shoulder. "I promise." Bre smiled at her.

"You're right." Bre agreed. They turned back to help the turtles search the cages for Leo.

Not too much time passed before Raph yelled out, "Over here, I got him!"

Donnie ran over instantly. "Out of the way please." He set up a small bomb on the door where the latch was. They all took cover as the door blew off.

"Hey buddy. Come on man, up we go." Raph said, lifting him up and helping him out.

"Leo!" Bre said, rushing forward to him. He opened his arms to her as they shared a hug. He was still a little wobbly but managed to get to where he was able to stand. He kept Bre under one arm as he looked back at Raph. Casey handed Raph a pair of katanas.

"You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us out of here." Raph said, passing the weapons to Leo. Leo took them then gave him a grateful look.

"I'm gonna need you too." Both brothers smiled at each other. Kayla walked over to be beside Raph.

Suddenly, a scream was heard as a figure came flying from the walkway above and hit the ground near them.

"It's Winters." April informed.

"Looks more like Fall. Get it?" Mikey said.

"Mikey, remember our talk..." Donnie warned.

Casey looked up to the walkway where one of the statue generals was watching before turning away and walking.

"Looks like somebody got to him before us." Casey muttered, looking back.

"Is he dead?" April asked sheepishly.

Mikey grabbed one of Casey's hockeysticks and poked Winters. He didn't move.

"Huh, not so immortal, huh dudes?" He asked. Suddenly, Winters breathed in heavily as life decided to reenter him. He looked up at them.

"Your times run out Winters." April said.

"Ms. O'Neil." he addressed, "I must have hit my head pretty hard I'm seeing giant turtles." he said, rubbing his head.

"We know what you're up to Winters. We know about the portal, and we think it's time you sent all these monsters home." she insisted.

At that time, the foot ninja came running in. Seeing no struggle, they stayed and watched, awaiting a command.

"I couldn't agree with you more. It is time to put an end to the curse I have brought upon myself and this world. That is what this is about Ms. O'Neil. Penance. I must return all thirteen beasts or our curse will continue. That is a torment I can no longer bear." Winters explained as he came to stand. In that moment, the turtles and humans realized that Winters was not against them, but with them.

"Then you should be put out of your misery." came a dark voice from around the corner. The generals appeared down the stairs, their eyes glowing red.

"I think we walked in on a family feud guys." Leo muttered, Bre still at his side.

"The time has come to reopen the portal." The leader of the generals, Aguila, began, "and reign destruction upon the earth."

"Nothing will stand in our way when we have an army at our command." said the second in command.

"My brothers, I-"

"We are NO brothers to you!" Aguila said, cutting Winters off.

"With the thirteenth monster still at large, the curse will never be broken!" Second in Command said.

"We will finish what we began all those years ago and we will finally have our victory!" said the woman of the generals.

Karai watched intently, taking in the family feud that was happening.

"Join us Foot clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you." Aguila offered. Some ninjas went to move but Karai raised a hand.

"The foot ninja is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you!" she closed her fist before pointing two fingers. Her foot ninjas took off, knowing what to do by that signal.

"Okay, what does that mean!" April demanded.

"It means we are going to help you. My ninja will find the thirteenth monster and you will bring it back here." Karai then glanced at the portal.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" she said, taking off with her right hand ninja. April followed after leaving Casey standing there.

"Hey wait! I call shotgun!" he yelled, running after them.

"Forget about them! By the time they return, the portal will already be closed with you inside it." Aguila mocked as they closed in on Winters.

"I hate to see brothers fight like this." Donnie muttered.

"Unless it's together." Raph said. All brothers shared a look before stepping between Winters and the statues, leaving the girls standing near Splinter.

"Hate to reign on your parade pal, but we thought we'd even the odds." Raph said.

"We're going to enjoy this." Aguila said menacingly.

The generals and turtles broke into a fight.

Bre and Kayla shared a look.

"Those statues are... big." Kayla said.

"Yeah, and we're rather... small." Bre added, looking uncertainly.

Winters made a move to help the turtles but Splinter stopped them.

"Chotto matte, if you please. They can defeat them. They are a team." Splinter said, watching his sons with pride. The portal made a sound behind them as the girls walked over to them.

"Let's hope so." Winters said, turning to look at the portal with Splinter. "Cause if not, Aguila will use the portal to draw forth an army of evil, and the world will be lost." he said as creatures began to fly from the portal.

"More beasts... let's send them back where they belong!" Winters said as he made the suggestion that he and Splinter work on that.

"Sensai, what should we do?" Kayla asked. She did not wish to fight the scary stone statue dudes, but if Splinter asked her to, she would do it.

Suddenly, a bat looking monster flew out at her. She instinctively stuck out a leg, kicking it back inside the portal.

"You are doing it!" he said, kicking another monster back inside the portal. Bre and Kayla both took a spot around the portal, fighting the monsters coming out and tossing them back inside.

All the turtles were doing well against their own stone general, but they were all tiring.

"Boys, we must finish this!" Sensai called. All the turtles turned their generals around while fighting, pointing them towards the portal. They kept going, hit after hit, knocking their general back towards the vortex. Finally, all four turtles jumped up at the same time, sending a powerful kick towards the generals, knocking them into the portal.

A blast came from the portal, knocking them all back. Kayla hit Bre in the process and the landed over each other.

"Sorry Bre." Kayla said, helping her up.

"I'm good." Bre promised, taking Kayla's hand gratefully and standing.

"So, did we win?" Mikey asked, peering into the portal. All of them stood, watching the portal.

Suddenly, Aguila's hand came from within the portal.

"Foolish creatures. We are immortals made out of stone." Aguila mocked as his generals stood beside him inside the portal. "Without the final monster to break our curse, we will never be stopped." he said.

As if on cue, honking was heard from outside and the doors burst open with the cowabunga Carl van at top speed with the thirteenth monster right behind it. April manuevered the van and turned it sharp so it fell on it's side, sliding towards the pillar Kayla was standing by.

"Kayla!" Bre said, shoving Kayla out of the way. The van struck the pillar and dust rose up.

"No!" Kayla screamed.

The thirteenth monster slid across the marble floor towards the vortex.

"Look out!" Winters shouted, shoving all four turtles out of the way. The monster slid into the generals and all of them disappeared into the portal. With an earth shattering shake, the portal closed.

"Did we win now?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I think we did!" Don said excitedly.

"Yeah, alright!" all the turtles cheered.

Casey climbed out of the van with the other three. As soon as he and April were out, they shared a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Typical, we do all the work, he gets all the thanks." Raph muttered, although he was thinking about doing the same thing with... Kayla. Where was she anyway?

"Leo!" came a distressed voice from behind the van.

Leo ran over, followed by his brothers.

"Kayla! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bre, the van. She..." Kayla was in tears now, her shoulders shaking as she looked at where the van had hit the pillar.

"Where is she Kayla! Where is she!" Leo suddenly demanded.

"Leo, she shoved me out of the way of the van." Kayla said through a tear streaked face. Raph came over, kneeling beside her. He gathered her up in his arms and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Bre!" Leo shouted.

"What!" came an annoyed voice. Kayla's head rose from Raph's chest. Around the pillar walked Bre, dust all over her.

"You're alright!" Kayla exclaimed, running from Raph and hugging her.

"Of course I am, what else would I be?" Bre asked.

"Oh I don't know, dead?" Kayla said sarcastically.

"Don't worry hon, I know how to avoid an oncoming van unlike some people." she mocked playfully.

"Okay, okay. I need to take lessons on avoiding vans. Got it." she said, smiling at Bre.

She let go of Bre and soon Leo took her place, holding onto Bre as tight as he could.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." he whispered pleadingly. She hugged him back just as tight.

They all walked out from behind the van, Bre under Leo's arm, and Kayla right beside Raph.

"You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were. You have passed." Karai said, walking over to speak with them, her second in command on her shoulders. He was probably injured when the van crashed. "Savior your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past." she said.

"She doesn't mean...?" Raph asked, looking at his brothers. They looked back at him with the same worried look. They looked back at Karai who threw down a smoke pellet. Then, she was gone.

Winters sat on the stairs as if he was crying, but it turned out he was laughing.

"I'm usually never that happy to be in pain." Mikey muttered.

"He's happy because he's mortal again Mikey." Donnie explained. Winters turned to them.

"April, I've had my eye on you for a long time." Winters began.

"I knew it!" Casey muttered, resulting in April elbowing him.

"I've always known that you'd be the one to help me find my way home." he said.

"And thank you, brothers." he said, turning his attention to the turtles, "you've made a very old man, very very happy." he thanked them.

"So, what happens now?" Mikey asked. Winters looked around for a second before turning back. A blue light spread through him and he dissolved into nothing but dust.

"Okay, just a little bit creepy." Mikey muttered, wiping the dust off of him before he sneezed.

"Oh gross, I think he's in my nose..." he cut himself off with a sneeze again.

"Oh gross, somebody get me a hankie!" he complained, "Oh, now he's in my mouth... ew, he tastes awful!" Mikey complained.

Bre rolled her eyes at Mikey while still standing next to Kayla.

Raph shot Leo a look and Leo smirked back. Both brothers turned to look at the others.

They all knew why they had those looks on their faces. Mikey gave a thumbs up. Donnie smiled and Sensai nodded his approval. Casey was now making out with April again, but they both gave a thumbs up from where they were.

Leo casually made his way over to Bre.

Before Bre knew what was happening, Leo picked her up bridal style. She gave a squeal as her arms instictively wrapped around his neck.

"I should have done this a while ago." he said with a smirk.

"No shit sherlock!" Bre muttered playfully.

"You have quite the mouth on you." he said back, just as playfully.

"Well, maybe you should shut me up." she said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Kayla stood by, smiling for Bre. Then her eyebrows creased as she suddenly felt a little sorry for herself. Bre got her turtle. Where was hers?

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her own, spinning her around until she was laying in Raph's arm as he had flipped her down.

"I think this is the part where the hero kisses the damsel." he said, smirking.

"So now I'm a damsel?" she said angrily.

"Only so I can kiss ya babe." he said, still smirking.

Kayla tried to hold her anger against him but couldn't as a smile creeped its way across her lips.

"Then shut up and kiss me, you idiot!" she exclaimed as his lips met hers.

Their brothers let out a cheer as Splinter just stood off to the side, a smile on his face.

"Family just got bigger." he murmured to himself. "Family just got bigger."

_okay, probably gonna be an epilogue but other then that... this is it! I must go get ready for work now but... I hope you like it Bre! _


	12. That's it

Kayla ran across rooftop after rooftop, her heart pounding in her chest. She stopped at the edge of a roof, catching her breath before peering up at the giant skyscraper.

Above her, Shredder was fighting Raphael. The rain came down, harshly hitting her on her face, soaking her body.

"Raph!" she cried in worry. He couldn't hear her, and probably for the better. If he had heard her, it might have thrown his concentration off.

"I'm coming!" she promised under her breath, breaking through a door, leading up a staircase. She ran up the staircases as fast as possible, knowing even with his strength, he could probably use some help against the "all powerful" shredder.

She burst through the top door leading out to where she had seen the two figures.

The shredder stood, and turned to look at her, glaring. At his feet lay Raphael.

"No!" she cried, rushing over to Raph. The shredder was non-existent at the moment.

"Raph?" she asked, pulling his head into her arms. He was either out cold or... she couldn't bare to think of it.

"Raphael!" she cried, shaking him.

* * *

><p>Raph stayed motionless but his eyes opened when he felt a thrashing movement next to him followed by a whimper.<p>

"Kay?" he asked, almost sleepily. He was tempted to wake her, but he wanted to let her sleep. Even if she was having a nightmare, it apparently wasn't as bad as the other ones that had been keeping her up and he wanted her to get some rest.

"Raph." she murmured in her sleep, and his eyebrows creased. A bad dream, with him in it. He could only imagine what was happening. Suddenly, she shot awake and before she could even take a breath, a sob broke. He instinctively pulled her into his arms as soon as she was awake.

"Raphael!" she sobbed, letting herself be pulled into his arms.

"It's alright, babe. I'm here." he soothed, rubbing her back. Her head fell on his shoulder as her hands rested on his chest plates.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked after a moment of silence. She shuddered for a second.

"It was him again. It's always him." she cried, and he knew she was talking about Shredder.

"Don't worry Kay, as long as I'm here, he'll never hurt you." he promised, kissing her forehead.

"No Raph, you don't understand. He... he killed you." she choked out through another sob, her whole body trembling against him. With that knowledge, he held her tighter in his arms, resting his chin on her head. Finally, her sobs softened and she was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Or, good afternoon." Bre murmured when Raph walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, hey." he said, letting out a yawn before grabbing some coffee. It was about 1'o clock in the afternoon.

"Where's Kayla?" Bre asked with a hint of worry to her voice.

"She's still sleeping. I figured I'd let her sleep." he said, not meeting her gaze.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Leo asked, knowing something was up.

"She hasn't been sleeping well lately. She's having nightmares in the middle of the night" he explained.

"What kind of nightmares?" Donnie asked curiously.

"And does it have anything to do with monsters in portals?" Mikey added.

Five months have come and gone since the Winter's incident. The girls settled into life with the turtles and even got jobs. They had made sure to get night shifts so they would be well awake when it was time for the turtles to go on their patrol of the city, whether they went along or not. They both had applied to Dairy Queen and worked the night shift, which was 4-10 pm. About the time they got off, The turtles were getting ready to go out on patrol. More nights than not, Raph and Leo would meet the girls about a block away from Dairy Queen. They would make up excuses but Bre and Kay had known all along it was because the boys were paranoid about crime in New York city and two young women walking alone by themselves after 10 at night.

"Shreddah." Raph muttered, taking a sip from his coffee.

Donnie looked taken aback by this fact.

"We haven't heard or seen Shredder since before the girls even came into our lives." Leo stated, "how could she..." he trailed off, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Movies." he muttered, "but why now?" he asked again. "She could have been having nightmares about him all along. Why now?" he asked.

"It must be because it's more real to her now. Being with Raph, living the life she's seen on tv. The villains come to life too." Donnie implied.

"It could also have to do with the fear of not knowing." Bre added.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"After the 2007 movie, there was really nothing else to go off of." Bre stated simply. "there was a new series set to come out, but that wasn't going to be for a while."

"So you really have no idea." Mikey said from his spot at the table.

"None really. Rumors were going around about the series though. In the new series, you all were much younger, so it couldn't possibly tell the future." she said all knowingly. "and apparently young Donnie had a huge crush on April... and April was just a normal high schooler." she shrugged. "So no help there."

"So, what you're saying is you have no idea, given the films in your world, whether or not Karai was right and the shredder may return." Leo said.

"Pretty much. Hell, for all I know, there's some heir waiting to be crowned shredder." she muttered.

"Shredder can go suck it." a mutter came from the entrance to the kitchen. Kayla dragged herself inside.

"How ya feeling?" Bre asked, her heart sinking at the sight of her best friend and practically sister.

"Not too good Bre." she murmured, her sad eyes meeting hers. "I hate this. I shouldn't be afraid of some... some..." she was searching for the right word.

"Some highly trained ninja assassin?" Donnie asked. She looked at him helplessly.

"Kayla, you have every right to be afraid. Especially of the likes of him." Leo insisted.

"But you guys aren't afraid of him." she muttered helplessly. "maybe I'm just a big baby."

"Kayla, I still get goosebumps from just the mention of that guy sometimes." Mikey added.

"You have every right to fear him, my child." Splinter said, having overheard the conversation from the couch and walking in.

"He is a dangerous man and should not be underestimated." he added.

"But, I-"

"Kayla, we're gonna help you through this." Leo promised.

"Together." Raph added to the promise, wrapping his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks guys." she said, smiling at them.

* * *

><p>Kayla and Bre walked down the street, away from Dairy Queen. Both girls carried hats in their hands, a purse on either shoulder.<p>

"The boys should be heading out on patrol." Bre stated.

"Yeah, if they've gotten over their paranoia." Kayla muttered.

"I understand their concern, but there's two of us." Bre added to the irritation.

"Try telling them that." Kayla muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You ever think about home?" Bre asked, changing the subject.

"Sometimes." Kayla admitted. "but my home is here now, with Raph. I would just hope if my mother saw me now, she'd be happy for me that I met someone."

Bre laughed. "or something." she added.

"No, I'm happy here. I miss my mom, but I love Raphael. This is my life now, and I guess after nearly two years, I've just learned to accept it." Kayla said on a more serious note.

"We both have." Bre added, smiling. At about that time, two burly figures approached them from the alleyway dressed head to toe in trench coats and hats.

"You ladies have a nice time at work?" Leo asked, coming up to Bre and hugging her, giving her a quick kiss.

"OH yeah, only had two customers complain today." Kayla muttered.

"That's a record babe." Raph said, kissing her gently before taking his place beside her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go do something I'm actually good at." she muttered, referring to patrol.

"Now who said you were coming tonight?" Raph asked.

"Um, I did." she said simply.

"Where do you think you get the authority to make such a decision." Raph asked offended.

"Who does she remind you of, Raphael?" Bre asked suddenly.

"Okay, maybe I've made a few decisions myself." he muttered quickly.

"Decisions that almost got you killed!" Leo added.

"Guys!" Kayla said, stopping any further argument. "Let's go!" she said, taking off down the street toward the surveillance van that Donnie had parked along the street.

"So, you don't regret being in this world with me?" Raph asked Kayla once they settled into the van. At that moment, she knew he had caught that part of the conversation.

"I love my life, Raphael. I love it with you. And I don't ever want it to change." she said, smilng and kissing him.

Leo looked sideways at Bre.

"Me neither." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back before kissing her.

And so it was that way. Bre and Kayla lived happily ever after in the land of Ninja Turtles, and not once did the Shredder ever bother them... or did he?

Will Bre and Kayla find the strength to stand up to Shredder?

Will Kayla's nightmares continue?

Will Kayla have to write a sequel now?

Most likely...

Hope you guys enjoyed and... this is the end! Hope you liked it Bre! :)


End file.
